


Sucking Too Hard On Your Lollipop

by reverenehun



Series: Candy Candy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Kai walks into a sex toy shop.He wants to purchase a newly released toy but he is skeptical.Not until a cute cashier, Sehun, shows him how the toy works.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Candy Candy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Sucking Too Hard On Your Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I'm feeling drowsy from my medications. I'm not in the right frame of mind so please read this in private.

Kai paces outside a particular shop, a safe distance away as he waits for the crowd to thin out.

The windows and glass doors of the shop are frosted so thick that the only thing he can see are the silhouettes of customers browsing in the shop. He taps his foot as he waits, Kai is not a very patient man.

A bright neon pink sign hangs above, spelling _‘Devil’s Isle’_ and a not-so-subtle _‘No entry for persons below 18’_ written and pasted just below the _‘Open for Business’_ signage.

Kai quickly averts his gaze when a lesbian couple exits from the store. When he turns back at the closing door, he sees a man tending the cashier, he seems young and he thinks he couldn’t be any older than he is.

Kai dips his head as he wends his way in a beeline, straight towards the shop. He mentally curses at the _ding!_ the speaker makes above his head, alerting the employees that there is a new customer.

Kai worries his lip when he briefly makes eye contact with the cashier, but he sighs a relief when the cashier pays him no mind.

He makes his way to the furthest isle, not because he’s ashamed of being seen by others in a sex toy shop, he just does not want any employees to come up to him and asks if he needs any help. Kai often feels pressure from promoters even in decent shops. He really doesn’t want anyone to bug him as he browse for a new toy. He’s gotten bored of his usual dildos and yes, he has a collection of dildos in various sizes, nooks and the different vibration settings.

But today, Kai isn’t shopping for a new dildo. His recent day-operation to remove his piles has made it impossible for anything penetrative, but Kai is a man with needs, he would not deny that he has a high libido. He briefly saw a paid advertisement in his Instagram stories a few days ago, of a new toy that acts like a blowjob and that’s the reason why he’s here today.

Kai jolts when he hears a man’s voice coming from the side. “Do you need help finding anything, sir?” Kai turns to look at the owner of the voice before looking at a name tag clipped to the employee’s uniform, _‘Sehun’._

It is the boy at the cashier. Well, it seems like there is only one employee today. “No, thank you.” Kai clears his throat nervously. “I’m just browsing at the moment.”

The boy shrugs and leaves Kai be.

Kai doesn’t remember what the name of the toy is but he definitely remembers the shape.

_Something like a torchlight..._

Aha! Kai locates the isle that’s stocked with boxes of this particular toy he’s looking for. He randomly selects one and reads. “Fleshlight.” He mumbles to himself and smirks at how corny the name is because it looks like a flashlight. He turns the package to read the description.

_‘a popular way of getting your rocks off which feels more like sex than masturbating’_

Oh yeah? That sounds exactly like what he’s looking for. But how will he choose amongst all these similar looking ones? There are various colours, okay, Kai is not someone who’s wild or picky about colours so he settles for something flesh coloured. He stumbles upon one that looks kind of promising and he picks it up from the rack.

Examining the product packed in plastic, he nods to himself. Okay that’s the decent length he needs. He turns to the back of the package and reads.

_'Feels like an actual blowjob where you wouldn’t need to worry about gagging your partner.'_

Okay, that’s good in Kai’s books too. He isn’t sure if this should be the right one but he picks it anyway. Kai looks around the store to make sure no other customers are around before making his way to the cashier. Sure, Kai have always been wild in the bedroom, but Kai is still, deep down, a shy person.

“Hello.” The cashier, Sehun, greets with a smirk with a lollipop in his mouth and Kai can feel blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. He prays that it isn’t obvious.

“Hi.” Kai says, placing the package on the counter, avoiding eye contact.

“Just a general condition in our shop, there will be no refunds after purchasing even if the package is intact and unopened.” Sehun reminds before picking up the package to scan the barcode.

Kai furrows his eyebrows. “But isn’t that unfair? If the package is clearly unopened, isn’t it still hygienic enough for a refund or exchange?”

“It’s the terms and conditions.” The boy says, shrugging, one side of his cheek envelops the shape of the lollipop he is sucking on.

Kai hesitates. It’s not exactly a cheap toy, so to speak, and he wants to be sure it is the toy for him. What’s more, he’s never seen how it works, none of the gay porn he’s watched had he come across one using this either.

Sehun speaks while Kai is still deep in his thoughts. “But I can assure you it’s as good as what it says.”

Kai breaks away from his train of thoughts, his eyes gradually lingers down to the boy’s lips. Oh god they are so lusciously plump.

Sehun must have noticed Kai’s stare, he thinks, because Kai had to quickly avert his gaze elsewhere, swallowing nervously.

When he looks back up, he notices Sehun is leaning his upper body closer to Kai over the counter, one of his hand takes the stick of his lollipop and begins to mouth the top of the candy in the most sultry way possible.

Kai gulps, his throat suddenly feels parch as he continues to stare at the boy’s tongue, making slow and inviting swirls around the lollipop.

“We don’t have a sample but I’ve tried this toy before.” Sehun speaks in a much lower register and Kai could feel the fine hairs on his nape standing. And oh, that’s not that only thing that’s standing.

Kai licks his now-chapped lips, his breathing coming out quivered and uneven.

Sehun chuckles when Kai did not give him any reponse. “But I can show you how it feels like.” Sehun gives Kai a once over, smirking to himself when his eyes land on Kai’s growing bulge at the front of his jeans.

Kai suddenly feels Sehun’s hand wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips meet sloppily and Kai could taste the hint of strawberry flavour when Sehun sneaks a tongue in.

“I can demonstrate it for you.” Sehun arches an eyebrow, inviting Kai in as he lifts up a side of the counter.

Kai lets himself be guided to the back room by Sehun.

Sehun pushes Kai against the wall and their lips meet with ferocity. Kai splays his fingers across the cashier’s broad chest and he feels blood pounding in his ears because oh, this boy is packing muscles underneath that innocent uniform he’s wearing. Kai, as desperate as he is, is holding every ounce of energy back so as not to rip the boy’s clothes off.

Kai swallows more of Sehun’s strawberry flavored spit as their tongues fight for dominance. He earns himself a moan from Sehun when his grip on the boy’s waist tightens. Kai wants to do nothing more than to release his aching member from his tight jeans as Sehun lowers down to suckle on a patch of sensitive skin right beneath Kai’s earlobe. He hasn’t been intimate with anyone for a long time now and with the rate that he’s spurting precum in his boxers, he swears if this cute cashier doesn’t speed things up, he’s going to embarrassingly come right here and then.

To his relief, while Sehun continues to pepper kisses along Kai’s collarbone, he feels Sehun’s dainty long fingers fumbling with his zippers. “There are a few modes.” Sehun whispers as he finally frees his dick from the confines of his jeans and boxers.

Kai watches as Sehun slowly lowers himself on both knees while looking up at him. And oh, Kai has never in his life, seen someone as beautiful as Sehun, lips swollen from the kiss and slick with both their spit. Kai swears he misses the pair of strawberry flavoured lips already.

“The first mode.” Sehun says as he takes the base of Kai’s cock in one hand while the other is splayed on his thigh.

Kai bits his lower lip, almost drawing blood, when Sehun dips the tip of his tongue tight against his slit, licking off the creamy precum beading at the top.

Kai throws his head back, hitting the wall, when he feels Sehun’s warm tongue circling his girth. “Oh fuck!” Kai gasps, fisting Sehun’s hair for purchase, his dick twitches in anticipation when Sehun releases, a trail of spit connecting from the tip of his cock to Sehun’s lips.

“The second mode.” Sehun licks his lips. “It’s also one of my favourite.” He winks up at Kai before taking his cock back into his oh so warm mouth.

Kai pants breathlessly as he watches Sehun wraps his cock with his tiny plush lips. He lets out a guttural moan when Sehun circles his tongue rapidly along his member while bopping his head up and down.

_“Mmmph.”_ Sehun moans against his dick, sending vibration along his length and Kai could already feel the beginning of his climax building up.

Kai’s mouth forms a perfect little ‘O’ when he feels Sehun’s tongue switching from swirling in clockwise motion to swiping his tongue left and right underneath his shaft, while at the same time making sure the tip of his cock gets its occasional dab against his slit.

“Fuck, Sehun.” Kai groans when Sehun picks up speed. He’s not sure if he could last past second mode if Sehun is already driving him crazy with this ministrations.

Sehun then lets go of Kai’s dick with a pop. “Oh, no one has ever moaned my name like this before.” Sehun raises his hand and starts pumping Kai’s cock in his fist as he lowers himself further down and taking one of Kai’s balls into his mouth, dabbing the soft and sensitive skin with the pad of his tongue. “Say my name again.” Sehun says in between licking his balls.

Kai is starting to feel light headed from pleasure and he could feel his balls tighten with the build up. “Sehun... please.” Kai begs, because if Sehun doesn’t proceed to the third mode, he will definitely come.

“Third mode.” Sehun gives his balls one last lick before releasing Kai’s dick in his fist.

“Holy Jesus—“ Kai almost chockes on his own spit when Sehun takes all of Kai’s dick in one go and the next thing he feels, is the tip of his cock hitting the back of Sehun’s throat. The room is now filled with obscene moans and the wet squelching noises that Sehun is making with his mouth oh so expertly.

_“Hnnng...”_ Sehun moans, throwing Kai off the edge with the vibrations.

“Sehun..” Kai fists Sehun’s hair again as he feels a third wave of buildup in his loins.

Sehun inches further in until Kai’s cock is shoved deep down his throat and his nose is nuzzling against Kai’s neatly trimmed pubes.

With another tug on Sehun’s hair, Kai comes down Sehun’s throat with a loud and restrained cry, his abdominal muscles spazzing as he squirts ropes of come. He feels his vision whitening out for a second as he comes down from his high.

Sehun pulls away, the corner of his lips smearing with the remaining of Kai’s come that did not make it down his throat.

“Fuck, that was so...” Kai’s laborious breathing robs him of his words as he watches Sehun wipe the corner of his lips before sucking on his fingers. He looks up at Kai flirtatiously, the corner of his eyes stained with tears.

“Bet your dick tastes like strawberries now.” Sehun stands up, his knees wobbly from kneeling but Kai steadies him on his waist.

Kai sighs, grabbing the tip of the cashier’s chin and leans in for a chaste kiss that now tastes a combination of his own salty come and strawberry.

When Sehun breaks away from his kiss, Kai slips his softening dick back into his boxers before pulling his jeans back up. “My turn.” Kai starts to kneel but Sehun catches him by his elbow, pulling him back up.

“Oh, who says I have not come?” The cashier winks before exiting the backroom and Kai follows him out.

Kai is relief to find that the store is still empty when he walks out.

“So, do you want to purchase this, sir?” Sehun smirks to himself as he tears open a new lollipop. “There’s even a fourth mode.” He pops the candy in his mouth while wriggling his oh so perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

“What’s the use of the fourth function if I can’t even survive pass the third?” Kai worries his lips again which only earns him a chuckle from Sehun.

“Who said you have to start with the first mode?”

“Alright. I’ll get this.” Kai slides his credit card towards the cashier.

“Would you also like to join our membership?” Sehun asks while he punches in a bunch of numbers into the credit card machine. “For every $100 dollars you spend, you get a $10 off your next purchase.” He explains, swiping Kai’s credit card in the terminal.

“Why not?” Kai shrugs, he’s always open to more toys.

Sehun packs Kai’s new toy in an inconspicuous paper bag before handing him a form to fill up.

When Kai reaches home a few hours later, he receives a text from an unknown number.

_“Hello Kai. This is Sehun. If you are still displeased with your new toy, you know how to contact me.”_

Kai chuckles to himself. Oh he will meet him again, what’s more, nothing could come as close as feeling the real thing, right?

“Do you always demonstrate for your customers and fishing their numbers from the membership form?” Kai hits back a reply.

Not a few moments later, his phone dings with a new text notification.

_“Not all the time. Only for the hot and indecisive ones.”_

Kai smiles and shakes his head at the smirking emoji Sehun had included in this text. Oh Kai will surely see this boy again. And maybe he’ll share his plethora of sex toys with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sekai fic. Please leave me kudos and comments if you like this and maybe I might add a sequel when I'm sober. HA!
> 
> Oh, and the title is inspired by the song Lollipop by Mika, hehehe~
> 
> Update: SEQUEL IS HERE! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214718
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/94button)


End file.
